Series 16 (Poland)
This is the sixth series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, second in 2019. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. All the episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website, after end of an episode (~21:30). Episode 1 of the series is Episode 283 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 284, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Biggest Winners 250 000 zł winners Joanna Szczudlik-Kowalczyk - Episode 2 (3rd September 2019) Ewa Kamarad - Episode 3 (4th September 2019) Filip Olszówka - Episode 8 (12th September 2019) Broadcasting Gameplay Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes September * Episode 1 (2nd September 2019) Joanna Szczudlik-Kowalczyk (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 2 (3rd September 2019) Joanna Szczudlik-Kowalczyk (250 000 zł) Ewa Kamarad (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 3 (4th September 2019) Ewa Kamarad (250 000 zł) * Episode 4 (5th September 2019) Malwina Pawlęty (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 5 (9th September 2019) Łukasz Zaliwski (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 6 (10th September 2019) Marta Dąbrowska (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Dawid Kontny (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 7 (11th September 2019) Dawid Kontny (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Filip Olszówka (75 000 zł, continued) * Episode 8 (12th September 2019) Filip Olszówka (250 000 zł) Agnieszka Barbara Matysewicz (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 9 (16th September 2019) Agnieszka Barbara Matysewicz (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Paweł Kozera (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 10 (17th September 2019) Paweł Kozera (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Marcin Hołubowicz (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 11 (18th September 2019) Hanna Kondak (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Bartłomiej Koźniewski (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 12 (19th September 2019) Bartłomiej Koźniewski (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Maksym Kilańczyk (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) * Episode 13 (23th September 2019) Zuzanna Macleod (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Marcin Mrugała (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 14 (24th September 2019) Marcin Mrugała (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) * Episode 15 (25th September 2019) * Episode 16 (26th September 2019) * Episode 17 (30th September 2019) October * Episode 18 (1st October 2019) * Episode 19 (2nd October 2019) * Episode 20 (3rd October 2019) * Episode 21 (7th October 2019) * Episode 22 (8th October 2019) * Episode 23 (9th October 2019) * Episode 24 (10th October 2019) * Episode 25 (14th October 2019) * Episode 26 (15th October 2019) * Episode 27 (16th October 2019) * Episode 28 (17th October 2019) * Episode 29 (21st October 2019) * Episode 30 (22nd October 2019) - 1,000th Episode * Episode 31 (23rd October 2019) * Episode 32 (24th October 2019) * Episode 33 (28th October 2019) * Episode 34 (29th October 2019) * Episode 35 (30th October 2019) * Episode 36 (31st October 2019) November * Episode 37 (4th November 2019) * Episode 38 (5th November 2019) * Episode 39 (6th November 2019) * Episode 40 (7th November 2019) * Episode 41 (11th November 2019) * Episode 42 (12th November 2019) * Episode 43 (13th November 2019) * Episode 44 (14th November 2019) * Episode 45 (18th November 2019) * Episode 46 (19th November 2019) * Episode 47 (20th November 2019) * Episode 48 (21st November 2019) * Episode 49 (25th November 2019) * Episode 50 (26th November 2019) * Episode 51 (27th November 2019) * Episode 52 (28th November 2019) December * Episode 53 (2nd December 2019) * Episode 54 (3rd December 2019) * Episode 55 (4th December 2019) - Saint Nicolas Day Celebrity Special * Episode 56 (5th December 2019) - Saint Nicolas Day Celebrity Special Trivia * Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episode 2 (Joanna Szczudlik-Kowalczyk), * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 261 000 zł. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: **Marcin Hołubowicz (episode 10) on 5000 zł **Maksym Kilańczyk (episode 12) on 40 000 zł **Rafał Majchrzak (episode 14) on 1000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 11 of 12 (92,5%) ** Incorrect voting took place in episodes 9 ** Highest percentages of an answer - 84% - Ewa Kamarad ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 50% - Agnieszka Barbara Matysewicz ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - *** ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - *** ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - ** Lowest range of results (2 answers) - 62% ** Lowest level - 5000 zł (4th question) - 3 diffrenet contestants ** Highest level - 40 000 zł (7th question) - Ewa Kamarad * Friend guesses (7 in total): ** Correct - 3 (once not used) ** Wrong - 0 (once not used) ** Without clue - 4 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: **Joanna Szczudlik-Kowalczyk (episode 1) on 2000 zł **Malwina Pawlęty (episode 4) on 10 000 zł **Filip Olszówka (episode 7/8) on 75 000 zł * In Episode 3, Ewa Kamarad played in whole episode, and for eleventh time since 2017 Fastest Finger First competition were not played. * In Episode 4, Danuta Czubińska who won 16 000 zł in series 1 appeared in the Fastest Finger First, but for the third time didn't make it to the Hot Seat, as she did in episode 44 of series 11, episode 51 of series 12 and episode 10 of series 13. Questions All stats correct as of end of Episode 14. Category:Polish series